Last Day
by Marianne H. Stillie
Summary: Letting someone know how much you care about them while they're still here is more important.


Title: Last Day

Author: Marianne H. Stillie

Categories: Point of View, Humor, Character-Focused

Rating: T

Pairing: Daniel/Janet

Series: The Before and After Stories

Season: Season 7 Alternate Reality

Sequel To: Gifts, The First Time, Aftereffects, Welcome Home

Summary: Letting someone know how much you care about them while they're still here is more important.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission.

Copyright (c) 2005 Marianne H. Stillie

* * *

Last Day

Saying good-bye is so hard, Janet Fraiser thought as she packed the last of her SGC mementos into another green plastic storage crate. She looked around the utilitarian space that the Air Force had created in this former missile installation. Minus the lived-in touches she had added over the years, the room felt cold, a dank emptiness already seeping in from the concrete walls, floor and ceiling.

Tomorrow would be her last day as Chief Medical Officer of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Her long-time colleague Dr. Warner had been offered the CMO position but had turned it down. She was disappointed but not surprised. He was an excellent physician and could care for these people professionally as well as she did. He didn't say it but she knew that his run-in with Colonel O'Neill during the Makry mission had been the ultimate straw. She hoped her unnamed replacement would learn to care about this very special place and its exceptional crew as much as she had.

With nothing left to pack, she sat down at her desk to wait. She resisted the urge to rearrange the lamp and phone. Her large calendar pad drew her attention. The page was loaded with scribbles. It had been a very busy month, personally and professionally. The red-circled date for the Saturday coming up brought a deep smile to her face. It reminded her that this place had given her all the most important things in her life over the past seven years. It had given her a daughter, a soon-to-be husband and a group of friends who were her family now.

The precious life growing inside her gave one of his little flutters. It was a new sensation that had started only a few days ago. She knew it was too early, but she hoped it wouldn't be much longer before her baby's father would be able to feel the movement too.

The shrill, unexpected ring of the phone startled her. She picked up the receiver and said, "Hello."

_"Is this the beautiful, seductive Dr. Janet Fraiser speaking?"_ the male voice on the other end asked.

"Daniel! Where are you?" Janet asked worriedly.

_"Just getting ready to board my very delayed flight. I'm afraid I'm going to miss your going- away party. Sorry."_

"Don't worry about it. Just get home safe." Janet heard him laugh softly. His getting home safe from anywhere was a standard request from her. "How did things go with Sarah?"

_"Good. She remembered more key information about Anubis and his plans that will be a real help when the time comes. She's adjusted much better than expected to being home again, thanks to Steven Rayner."_

"I knew it!" Janet exclaimed.

_"You were right, Jan. His resentment toward me had very little to do with archeology. That's why he's been verbally doing battle since I got here. I finally told him about you, our wedding on Saturday and the baby. Gentleman that he is, he shook my hand and congratulated me on having chosen such an exceptional and beautiful bride."_

It was Janet's turn to laugh. "Whoever said archeologists are boring academics didn't know what they were talking about. You and Steven are incorrigible romantics."

_"Speaking of romance, there should be a message on the machine from the florist when you get home."_

She vividly remembered the massive bouquets that were waiting for her only a month ago when she'd returned from the two-week medical mission to Kelowna after the earthquake. "Which ones this time?"

_"The Purple Passion roses, of course, so you'll know how much I've missed you."_

She shivered pleasantly. The last roses had been Daniel's way of telling her how completely he loved her. He'd wanted to make sure she knew the Osiris/Sarah development that had occurred while she was away was no threat to her place in his life. His lovemaking that night had been spectacular.

_"I should be at your door by seven tonight. I'll leave it to you to decide what you want first, dinner or me."_

"Gee, that's a tough one."

In a deeplyintimate andneeding whisper, Daniel said,_"I love you."_

"I love you too."

_"Bye."_

"Bye," she whispered and could feel him reluctantly clicking off his cell phone.

As she placed the receiver back in its cradle, her eighteen-year-old daughter, Cassandra Fraiser, breezed into the room. In her sweet feminine voice she said, "Mom, Uncle Jack's here with the hand truck."

Jack O'Neill came in right behind her. "Anyone call a cab?" he grinned putting his hand to the brim of his cap and parking the hand truck in front of her desk. "What's first?"

Janet got up and went to the pile of boxes and crates she'd stacked against the wall. She started to pick up one of the crates.

The tall colonel was beside her immediately and took the crate from her. "Ah, ah, ah."

"I'm not helpless, sir," Janet informed him in her feistiest voice.

He answered back commandingly, "Best man's privilege." He placed the first crate on the hand truck. "Besides, Daniel threatened me with grotesque bodily harm if I didn't take care of you while he was away." The colonel's face had scrunched up and he shivered slightly as if the threatened injury to his manhood was real.

Cassie sat on Janet's almost bare desk and snickered as her adopted uncle placed the next crate on top of the first one. He ignored her and continued loading boxes. In her most teasing voice, she said, "Those film guys will be here tomorrow. Do you know what you're going to say, Mom?"

Janet sat back down at her desk. "As little as possible about the members of SG-1."

"No one'll believe most of it anyway," Jack said in a strained voice. The last crate had been heavier than he'd expected. He leaned against the full hand truck to rest, hoping the two women hadn't noticed his stiff movements.

Her sweet voice a little louder than usual, Cassie asked, "What about you, Uncle Jack?"

Jack grinned, grateful for the diversion. "I have it all rehearsed. My favorite food is beer. My sign is Vulcan. And The Simpsons is the most intellectually entertaining TV show ever."

Covering her mouth with her hand, Janet attempted to suppress a very loud guffaw. Jack avoided looking at her.

"What if they ask _the_ question?"

Jack blinked and cleared his throat. "Which one is that, Cass?"

"Boxers or briefs?"

Jack, half smiling, answered, "No comment." Looking at Janet, he asked sotto voce, "Is this what they're teaching her in college?"

"Uncle Jack, Vulcan isn't an astrological sign."

"Is to," Jack said in his classic little boy voice.

"Is not," Cassie answered.

"Is to."

"Is not."

In her strongest infirmary voice, Janet said, "Colonel, do you think you two can get my things topside and on your truck without coming to blows?"

Jack and Cassie looked at each other, annoyance on one face, barely controlled amusement on the other.

Setting his jaw in a proud, determined pose, Jack said, "I'll try, if she will."

Cassie hopped off the desk and stood in front of her uncle. "Race you to the elevator,"

and she ran out the door.

Jack grabbed the hand truck and headed after her. Over his shoulder, he called to Janet, "Save me some cake!"

Laughing hysterically, Janet listened to her daughter and her friend as they boisterously raced down the hall. Her new position at the academy hospital would never be this good.

* * *

Janet stood in the doorway of the commissary, not sure if she was in the right place. The large room was filled to capacity with talking, laughing people. She saw Master Sergeant Siler at the edge of one group. When he saw her, he put his fingers to his lips and suddenly a very loud whistle filled the room. Every eye turned toward her. After a split second of silence, the room erupted into applause, whistles and shouts, all directed at her.

Noticing that her best friend was on the verge of tears at the reception she was getting, Sam Carter pushed her way through the crowd to Janet's side. She put her arm across the diminutive doctor's shoulders and whispered, "They've never cheered like this for me or Daniel. I guess we're the wrong kind of doctors," and gently led her down the aisle the welcoming crowd made for them.

Janet's tears blurred her vision but she recognized each face. People from every shift crowded around her, calling her name and reaching out to her. The applause and shouts became deafening. She saw numerous cameras and blinked at the flashes.

When they arrived at the other side of the room, General Hammond stood there flanked by Teal'c, several NCOs and the commanding officers of the SG teams. Sam took a place beside Teal'c as the general stepped forward and held up his hands.

As the noise level abated, Cassie Fraiser skipped into the room followed by a limping Jack O'Neill. She took a place between Teal'c and Sam.

"Sorry we're late, sir," Jack said sheepishly and stood with the other SG team leaders.

The general frowned for an instant then turned his attention to Janet. The standing-room-only packed room became totally quiet. "When you first told me you had accepted the administrative position at the academy hospital, I thought this difficult day would come in a few short weeks. Fortunately for all of us, the Air Force's snail-paced bureaucracy has given us a few more _months_ of your exceptional medical skills and your tender loving care. Major Dr. Janet Fraiser, your friends and family here at the SGC have some things they want to say to you before you leave us."

General Hammond took a step back leaving the space around Janet clear. Jack O'Neill came forward. The comedic sad-sack look he'd come into the room with was replaced by a warm, affectionate smile. "All the SG teams agreed that this is what you are to all of us," and he handed her a velvet-covered square box.

Her fingers trembling, Janet opened the lid. Inside was a diamond encrusted angel pendant suspended on a delicate gold chain. Janet sniffled and asked, "General, permission to hug a senior officer?"

Smiling, General Hammond answered gently, "Permission granted."

Jack leaned down and accepted Janet's hug. She turned to the other CO's. "Your gift is so very beautiful. Thank you."

Sergeants Davis and Siler eased their way toward Janet, forcing the colonel to move aside. Brief glares were exchanged then Jack went back to his place with the SG teams. Each of the men carried two thick leather-bound photo albums.

Walter Davis spoke first. "The enlisted personnel decided that the best way to remember all of us would be with pictures." He opened the top album.

Janet looked closely at the autographed group photo of the control room staff, smiling and waving at the camera as they posed in front of the window overlooking the Gate room. Turning the page she saw a collage of pictures of infirmary personnel and security staff.

The gregarious sergeant continued, "I tracked down Major Davis in Siberia. He's working on some secret thing with the Russians. He said he'd send you a photo as soon as he got back. And he also told me to tell you that he's glad his appendix went critical here and not there."

Janet laughed, remembering the last time she'd seen Paul Davis as a patient in her infirmary several months ago. The sergeant closed the album and made room for Sly Siler.

The tall NCO opened the top album he was holding. The first page was a dignified group shot of SG-7's scientists. "We were able to get all the SG teams to pose, even your fiancé's," he said looking directly at Colonel O'Neill.

Jack pouted back in his most petulant senior officer mode. "I told you I needed to get a haircut first."

In a neutral deadpan tone, Siler said, "Since your barber is still on vacation, sir, I know a very good one in my neighborhood."

Walter Davis tugged at the Master Sergeant's sleeve as the personnel closest to them suppressed their laughter. Teal'c came forward and took the albums from each of them. "For safe keeping," he said in a sarcastically stern voice.

Sgt. Siler saluted Janet and said, "We'll all miss you, ma'am."

Without asking permission, Janet kissed each man on the cheek. Smiling happily, Sergeants Davis and Siler stepped back to the line of presenters.

In the breathless silence that followed, Janet let her gaze sweep across the crowd. "There's so much I want to say but it would take forever. Daniel and I hope all of you will be able to attend our wedding at the hospital chapel. And you're all welcome at the house for the party afterward. There'll be plenty of food and music for everyone."

The raucous applause started up again.

"Where's the _cake_?" Jack shouted above the noise.

Two of the commissary food servers came out of the kitchen wheeling a long cart and placed it in front of Janet. The three-foot square, double-layer, dark chocolate frosted sheet cake was decorated with elaborate bouquets of colorful icing flowers. In flowing script, the pastry chef had spelled out, 'Good-Bye, Farewell, Amen' across the center.

Cassie handed her mother a large knife. With great enthusiasm, Janet drew the blade across the cake. More cheers and applause erupted along with a rousing chant of "Cake! Cake! Cake!" led by Jack.

"We'll save a big piece for you to take home to Dr. Jackson, ma'am," Airman Lucas said as he and the kitchen staff began handing out plates with generous slices of cake to each person as they filed passed the cart.

"Thank you," Janet whispered. She stood there quietly watching each familiar face go by. The tears began to well up and fall again. She didn't want to leave these people and this place, but it was time for her to move on.

Cassie, Sam, Teal'c and Jack surrounded her.

In the softest voice Janet had ever heard from him, Teal'c said, "I will take these gifts to O'Neill's truck for delivery with your other belongings sweet, gentle lady," and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Jonas Quinn is expected at any moment. Since he and I will be staying at O'Neill's home for the wedding weekend, I will be happy to see them safely to your door."

"Thank you, sir knight," Janet said in her most courtly maiden's voice. The mention of Jonas made her nurturer's heart think back to her last conversation with the young Kelownan whom she'd come to think of not only as a dear friend, but as the younger brother she'd never had. There was a new sadness and disappointment in his gentle soul that reminded her of Daniel in the past. She would make some special time for them to talk on Saturday.

The klaxons sounded and the voice of the day shift control room technician came through the speaker system, "Incoming wormhole from Langara."

"Let's go T. Lesson one starts right after dinner for you and Jonas," Jack said.

"I'm afraid to ask. What _lessons_, Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"O'Neill will be instructing us on the proper protocol and responsibilities of being ushers."

Sam suppressed a choking laugh and looked away.

Relishing one last gaff at her adopted uncle, Cassie said, "That's like the blind leading the blind."

Jack's chin went up and he said coldly, "Aliens can be _so_ cruel."

Teal'c cleared his throat warningly.

Jack's eyes looked toward the ceiling to avoid the four sets of eyes that were staring at him. "_Some_ aliens, can, be…" and his voice trailed off. Without another word, he started limping out of the commissary. Teal'c followed leisurely behind him, a huge grin creasing his strong features.

"Mom?" a soft voice said. Cassie's arms went around her mother. "I really need to get back to the dorm. I have a killer biology exam at 8 a.m. tomorrow. Give Dad a kiss for me."

"I will."

Cassie tightened her grip on her mother's petite body. "I love you so much." She kissed Janet's cheek and hurried out of the commissary.

"You must be exhausted, Janet," Sam said concerned. Despite the wonderful pregnancy her best friend was having, she still worried. A first pregnancy at Janet's age could be complicated. "Why don't you head home? I'm sure the general won't mind if you leave a little early today."

"I'm fine, Sam. Really. Daniel's not due in until seven. I'd like to hang around here awhile longer," Janet said wistfully.

Sam and Janet hugged each other. "I _do_ need to leave. I have some pre-wedding shopping to finish. See you tomorrow," Sam said and hurried out of the room.

Janet looked around the still-crowded commissary. There was a strong flutter of movement from the tiny life in her body. It matched the deep love that her overflowing heart felt.

Clutching the jewelry box tightly in her hand, she began making her rounds of the room. She had so many good-byes to say.


End file.
